


Cheese Crumpets

by wicked_wyvern



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Gen, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicked_wyvern/pseuds/wicked_wyvern
Summary: Olivia loves getting to visit Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cookinguptales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookinguptales/gifts).



Olivia clutches her daddy's hand as they make their way down Baker Street and tries not to bounce in excitement.

"Do you think Mrs. Judson will have any of her cheese crumpets?"

"Now, Olivia," her father begins but Olivia can't help her excited chatter.

"Do you think that we can say hello to Toby?"

"I'm sure-"

"I wonder if Mr. Basil will shoot the cushions again."

"He did _what_?"

"All of the feathers in the room made it look like it was snowing!"

Her father heaves an exhausted sigh but he is smiling so that's alright. Olivia keeps up her running commentary right until they reach the front door. They barely get to knock before it is opened by Mrs. Judson who smiles down at her.

"Olivia!" she says and then adds a more restrained, "Mr. Flaversham. Come right in, I have some fresh cheese crumpets waiting for you both."

"Thank you," Olivia says as she hugs Mrs. Judson as best she can. When her father enters enough that they can close the door Olivia bolts down the stairs towards the cheese crumpets she can already smell.

Mr. Basil and Dr. Dawson are sitting next to the hearth in chairs opposite each other. Their heads are bent in close together as they speak quietly and Mr. Basil gestures with his pipe. The next chair nearest to them is really too far away from the fire and it is too big for her to move by herself. So she does the next best thing.

She darts between them and sits on Mr. Basil's lap.

"Good evening," she says while reaching for a crumpet.

Dr. Dawson looks like he might start laughing. "Good evening, Olivia."

"Yes. Hello, Ms. Flaversham." Basil sounds a little like he had squished an icky bug under his shoe and now has to clean it up.

"You can call me Olivia," she tells him. It is nice that he finally learned how to say her last name though.

"Yes. Well. Olivia-"

"My dear," Dr. Dawson says while smiling, "Why did you decide to sit in Basil's lap?"

Olivia looks up at Mr. Basil. "Do you not want me to?"

"No- I mean." Mr. Basil sighs. "Perhaps next time you can ask."

"Alright," Olivia says unconcerned. "You have a very nice lap Mr. Basil." She snuggles back into him and takes a bite of her crumpet.

"He does, at that," Dr. Dawson says while lowering his voice and glancing at Mr. Basil from the corner of his eye.

Mr. Basil turns a funny sort of red and coughs to the side. "Perhaps you would like to tell us about your day," he suggests.

Olivia does so with bright enthusiasm.


End file.
